


5 People Sara Lance Flirted With While Time Traveling, and 1 She Came Back To

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, F/F, FemTrope Bingo, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9831293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: A nurse. A rogue. A queen. A puritan. An alien. + Her Beloved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for the femtrope bingo square "reuniting exes" (sorta)

1 

Being someone’s first is an experience.

First time.

First kiss.

First moment of sexual awakening. 

Thanks to time travel, she gets to have this happen more than once which is kinda great, but is also kind of awkward because there’s no real way to tell someone that the real reason she can’t return their feelings is because she’s a time traveler from the future. 

She should really get around to mentioning that this isn’t going to work out -

But she’s being kissed in the nurse’s lounge and really it has been a long time she Sara had a chance to do something like this. A bit too long in her opinion. Letting her resolve slip for just another moment surely can’t hurt. 

 

2

As a rule she prefers girls.

That doesn’t mean she can’t appreciate men.

Can’t enjoy flirting back with them.

Can’t lean a bit too close to them when there’s a large chance they may freeze to death. 

Can’t play cards on their bed while avoiding talking about the hard things.

Can’t be the last person they kiss before sacrificing their life for the sake of the team. 

But as a rule, she prefers girls. 

 

3

To be fair. 

The Queen had seduced her. 

Something Rip and the rest of the team clearly had forgotten, which, to be clear, was not fair at all. 

It wasn’t like she had done it on purpose. 

Well, not really.

When Jax asks, “How do you always have more game than me?”

All she can do is smirk in response. “I told you this one was an accident.”

“ _ This  _ one.” 

  
  


4

Getting scattered throughout time is not easy.

Getting stranded here however is not as unpleasant as she had expected.

And if the Puritan witch trials came about because Sara single handedly inspired a sexual awakening in some very sheltered young women.

Well could she really be blamed for that. 

They were cute and innocent, and that was literally one of Sara’s many types.

It wasn’t fair.

Neither was wanting to burn her at the stake, but it wasn’t like she could tell the Puritan council that she was a time travel trapped here and that she hadn’t meant to seduce every woman in the village.

“You will be burnt at the stake in the morning,” one of the girls says after sneaking into Sara’s cell in the middle of the night, to give her a parting gift. “Can I make the last night before your judgement a peaceful one?”

 

5

“Aliens from other Earths are off limits.”

She raises her eyebrows in return, shooting Oliver a look that clearly shows just how much she is actually considering his verdict of  _ off limits _ . 

“That sounds like a challenge.” 

“Sara-”

“Challenge accepted.”

  
  


+1

“Beloved?”

“We need to hurry, they’ll notice soon that I-”

“You came back.” 

“I promised I would, didn’t I?”


End file.
